The girl he thought he knew
by Mytry
Summary: Joe hardly knows this girl he considers a friend. Joe/Macy
1. Chapter 1

Okay. First things first: I do not own Jonas or anything related to them.

Second: English is not my first language.

Third: I know it´s not that long for a first chapter but I had this on my mind when I couldn´t sleep last night.

And last: Have fun reading it.

**The friend he thought he knew**

„Stella, wait! What do you mean by 'Macy is sick.'? I´ve never seen her not at scholl. She´s even coming when she is sick. Remember one day when she had a terrible flu and came anyway?" Joe asked.

Stella frowned. „Yeah. I remember telling her to keep a reasonable distance to you guys because you had a concert the other day."

„So. How come she´s at home?"

„I don´t know...Oh my god, I´m such a terrible friend! Why did I believe her so easily?"

„Don´t worry about it. How about we visit her after school?" Joe suggested.

„Good idea. I´ll meet you after school in the parking lot. Now I have to go to geometry. Wish me luck."

After Stella was gone he started to think about Macy lying sick in her bedroom. But he couldn´t really pisture it, because he realized that he has never been in Macys room let alone her house. It dawned on him that not only Stella had been a bad friend but he was worse. He claimed to be Macys friend but what did he know about that girl? She loves sports and Jonas. She is Stellas best friend and somestimes works at the thrift store her mom owns. But Macy knows everything about him. She even knew he liked Stella without telling her. But according to Nick everybody knows except Stella. Nevertheless she talked to him and listened to everybodys stories whereas he only told stories but never listened to hers. Maybe it was because he was always expecting her telling stories about Jonas, and he didn´t want to hear about his life from another person when it was his life. Who would´ve known better about that than himself?! Now he asked himself if he ever gave Macy a chance telling her stories. Joe hated to admit it but he hardly knows that girl.

The classes went by and before he knew it, he was standing in the parking lot waiting for Stella.

„Hey Joe. Sorry, it took a little bit longer."

Joe grinned.

„...Oh. Wow. That was unintended." Stella said.

„It´s okay. Come on let´s go."

„Joe?...........Joe, why aren´t you driving?"

„I feel horrible because I have to ask but......where does Macy live?"

„Oh. Yeah. I forgot. You´ve never been there. She lives in Bernhadine Street 4. And Joe?"

„Yeah?"

„Don´t be too shocked when you should see her room because..."

Joe interrupted Stella.

„Don´t worry. I can handle a room full of me and my brothers on lifesize posters."

„If you say so. But you have no idea...." Stella said grinning to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

So. here´s the second part of my story. I´m already writing on my third part, so hopefully I´ll update sooner than this time. Enjoy. And big THANKS for the reviews!

Chapter 2

Finally Stella and Joe arrived at Macys house. Joe was getting a little nervous. He was afraid how Macy would react to seeing a third of her favourite band on her doorstep. When they knocked on the door they heard someone coming. But the woman answering wasn´t Macy.

„Oh, hello Mrs. Misa. We just wanted to see if Macy is alright. She wasn´t at school." Stella said.

„Yeah, she couldn´t. She´s sick."

„Can we see her? I´m sorry, this is Joe by the way."

„Hello Mrs. Misa. Nice to meet you." Joe said

„Yeah. I know. My daughter is your Number 1 Fan after all."Macy´s Mom smiled. „ You can see Macy but first a question. You both had the chickenpox, right?"

„Sure" Joe answered „we all had them when Frankie had them a couple years ago. Do you remember Stella?"

Stella had been standing quiet beside him and looked down. She was mumbling something both Joe and Mrs. Misa didn´t understand.

„What where you saying?"

Stella repeated a little bit louder: „That was the summer I stayed with my grandma. You were all okay when I came back. I never had chickenpox."

„Oh, that´s too bad, but you can´t be near her then. She´s still contagious. And very embarrassed I have to add. She got it when she was babysitting her little cousin. But I think it´s absolutely normal so please don´t tease her about it."

„We would never." Joe said quickly.

Stella turned to Joe making a puppy eyes face.

„Joe, could you please go to Macy and see if she´s okay? It would mean a lot to me."

„Me? Alone? You think that´s a good idea? What if she faints?"

„Joe! She hasn´t been fainting fo several month if you haven´t noticed. Don´t be a jerk now. I want you to see her and tell me how she´s doing."

Mrs. Misa grinned while listening to that conversation. It was funny to her that this 'rockstar' can control thousands of girls/fans during a concert but it takes also only one girl to control him.

„Okay. I´m going."

„Her room is upstairs. The first one one the right." Mrs. Misa said. „And I´m sorry but I have to leave now because I have to watch the store. You just need to lock the frontdoor when you leave. Macy can tell you where the spare key is. Thanks for stopping by. I hope I´ll see you soon. And Stella, don´t worry. Macy´s alright."

After Macy´s mother left Stella pushed Joe through the door.

„Remember, the first door on the right. And Joe, be nice!"

„Sure, Stella."

Joe didn´t know why he was nervous all of a sudden. He slowly mounted the stairs . He wondered how she would react to his visit. Before he knew it he was standing in front of her door. There was a sign on the door. It looked selfmade and said: Macy´s Music Mansion. But under that was a sticker that had been recently added. 'Warning! Contagious monste..., uhm......mastermind lives inside!' It seemed like she was not as embarrassed as her mother told them. That sticker was quite funny and definetely appropriate. She is a mastermind after all.

Knock. Knock.

Joe could hear a sound in the room.

„Stella? Is that you? Come in."

Carefully Joe opened the door and started to peak around the corner.

„No Macy. It´s Joe. Stella is...." But he couldn´t even finish his sentence because he heard a loud scream and it didn´t sound like the dreamy fangirl scream he knew from Macy.

* * *

Do you want a little Teaser for the next Chapter? Okay, here it is:

„Macy. Don´t you like Jonas anymore?"


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know. I promised to update sooner but I have a little writers block. Some parts are easy to write but there are always connections missing. That´s why it takes so long.

Anyway: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! for all the nice reviews. And I´mnot sure if the story is gonna end Jacy or if I turn the whole thing around.

And sorry for the terrible ending of this chapter, but I decided to rather update something than postponing again.

See you next time.

**Chapter 3**

_Joe could hear a sound in the room._

„_Stella? Is that you? Come in."_

_Carefully Joe opened the door and started to peak around the corner._

„_No Macy. It´s Joe. Stella is...." But he couldn´t even finish his sentence because he heard a loud scream and it didn´t sound like the dreamy fangirl scream he knew from Macy._

„Macy? Are you alright? What happened?" Joe entered the room quickly. He was worried about her but all he could see was a bed sheet and someone obviously hiding under it.

„Macy? What is it?"

„You", she wispered.

„What about me?"

„You are in my bedroom. I´m in pyjamas and let´s not forget that I look terrible because I have chickenpox. How much more embarrassing can it get?!"

Joe chuckled, „It couldn´t possibly be more embarrassing than the time you ripped my clothes in the school hallway."

„Argh Joe, not helping!!"

She was right and he knew it but teasing her was just to easy not to do.

„I´m sorry Macy. Will you show me your face when I promise to show you photos of the Jonas chickenpox phase? Then you can laugh about us but please don´t post them on your website."

Suddenly the sheet got lifted and Macy said with a serious face:" I would never do that and you know it. I didn´t even post the picture of your bad hair day because you asked me not to although it looked fine to me."

„Just fine?" Joe asked kinking an eyebrow.

„Sure, it was a bad hair day after all.", she said with a mischivious grin on her face. Suddenly she realised, that Joe saw her face and didn´t laugh. That gave her a little confidence and she stopped hiding behind her beed sheets.

„So.....What are you doing here? And where is Stella?" Macy asked.

„We wanted to know why you aren´t at school. And Stella can´t come in because she didn´t had the chickenpox."

„Oh, I see."

After seeing that Macy relaxed in front of him he remembered that he was in the room of Jonas Number 1 Fan and now was the right time to look around without freaking out of course. He promised Stella after all. He was prepared for hundreds of pictures of him and his brothers but he wasn´t prepared for THIS. The first poster he saw was one of „Grace Potter and The Nocturnals". The next one was an „Athlete" poster and by Athlete he means the band an not a sports related poster a you would have guessed. He looked around him and found all kind of posters for movies but mostly bands, OTHER bands than Jonas.

„Macy. Don´t you like Jonas anymore?"

She looked at him with eyes wide open. „Why would you think that?"

„It´s just... there a no posters of Jonas on your wall."

„Of course there are. See? Her is one and on the other wall is the second. You are the only band with two posters. Every other band is only granted one poster. But judging the look on your face I have to explain it a little bit more before you believe me." She grinned.

„That would be nice."

„Okay. Before I knew you guys personally I spent all my money on concert tickets for Jonas. But then you came to my school and we got to know each other. I bought tickets for your concerts like I always did but when Stella found out about that, she talked to you, against my will I have to add, and convinced you to give me free tickets for your shows."

Joe interrupted Macy. „Stella didn´t need to convince us. I remember that day. We all were pretty embarrassed that we haven´t thought about it before. I´m very sorry about that. You are our fan but first you are our friend."

„Thanks Joe. That is sweet of you. Anyway, since I didn´t have to pay for tickets any more I had more money to spend on other concerts and Cds. That´s the reason my room is no longer a 'Jonas Museum'. There are some pretty good bands out there. Did you know the band Crash Kings? They´re amazing!"


End file.
